Trampy and the Geek
by sdl90
Summary: He's determined to get the hell out of Lima and she's determined to raise all hell.  And somehow it works.


Hello! So I just wanted to say thank you to Maddie for the wonderful prompt and Hannah for beta'ing on this one. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She'd seen him around school before so she knew him; she just didn't know he was a grease monkey. He really didn't seem the type based on his school persona, but true as she stood there, goofy Finn Hudson was fixing up Puck's engine after he had detrimentally failed to do so himself.<p>

Somehow her boneheaded boyfriend managed to get a wrench wedged into some part of his engine and instead of spending the $100 it would have taken in the first place, he was now fighting with the man in the office about having to pay over $300 to take the engine apart to get it out plus fixing the original problem. Rachel could only roll her eyes as the owner of the shop removed his baseball cap to reveal his bald head and rub it in frustration at Puck's idiocy.

Bored with the argument, Rachel walked over to the window where she could watch the mechanics at work. Her eyes roamed the place finding a few oil changes and tire rotations but her gaze kept coming back to Finn. She watched as he leaned over the engine and tugged on something that seemed stuck. It must have been the wrench.

Under normal circumstances, Finn Hudson was a total dud when it came to potential boyfriend material. He belonged to the A/V Club, Science Club, and most lamely, the Glee Club. Puck frequently liked to torment him and his friends Rory, Artie and Blaine, and when Puck discovered that the gayest kid in school, Kurt, was going to be his step-brother, he amped up the torture even more. Finn for the most part let it roll off his back but when Puck took it a step too far and insulted his deceased father, an entire hallway of students saw another side of Finn that no one had seen before. He slammed Puck into a locker and nearly choked him to death until someone had managed to find a teacher to pull him off Puck. Though Rachel was fearful for her boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel some tingles at how forceful Finn had been. Dare she say it, she had been turned on.

Rachel checked that the coast was clear before slipping through the door into the garage. She didn't know what was pulling her toward him, but she needed to speak to Finn. Stealthily, Rachel moved around the edges of the shop until she got to Puck's car. He had a cherry red 1970 Ford Mustang, the only thing that his dad had ever given him, and honestly, at the point they were at in their relationship, it was one of the only reasons left that Rachel was with Puck. He didn't exactly offer much besides a good Friday night, a nice ride to school, and a nice ride in the backseat.

She popped in a Tic Tac, pushed her braless boobs together in her plain black spaghetti strap before tugging it down a little, and mussed her hair before slinking along the side of Puck's car. When she made it to the hood, Rachel placed her hand on the end sticking highest in the air and her other hand on her hip, tilting her assets forward and jutting out her hip.

"Hi," she said in a cute voice to gain his attention.

Finn just glanced at her before going back to his task. "Hi."

Rachel arched her eyebrow at him as her mouth fell open a little. _Hi_. That was all she got? Did he not realize her nipples were hard and poking through her shirt or the fact that she had a little bird tattoo on the left side of her stomach just above her shorts? That never failed to get guys to notice her curves.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "So, how's it going over there?"

"Wrench is stuck," he replied through a grunt.

Rachel waited another moment to see if he'd speak again but alas, silence. "Yeah, Puck's kind of an idiot. Like most guys he thinks he knows everything but like most guys he has no idea what he's doing 99 percent of the time. I told him he should just bring it to begin with but as usual, he didn't listen to me." She stopped talking and Finn just glanced up at her as he leaned over the engine again. Then he turned back to the engine. Rachel continued, "I had no idea that you're a mechanic. You don't really seem the type. I would have assumed Geek Squad or professional tutor."

"I like cars." Finn leaned into the engine more and his tongue stuck out as he fiddled with whatever he was fiddling with.

She nodded her head in agreement, a small smile on her face. "I like cars too. Well, I like to look at them. I don't know the first thing about engines or anything."

"Neither does your boyfriend." Finn stood up straight and towered over Rachel as he wiped his hands and forehead with a rag, succeeding in spreading grease over his face. Rachel gulped at how tall he was. She knew he was big but she had never been so close to him before to see just how big. "All the engine needed was an oil change and a few new spark plugs but somehow your boyfriend destroyed his alternator, fan and fan belt."

Rachel's brows drew together as she bit her lip. "Is that really bad?"

"Yeah, it's bad." Finn blew out a puff of air and leaned on the front of the car, hunching his shoulders. "Looks like you'll be finding a new ride to school for a while."

Finally, he gave her a perfect in. "Maybe you could give me one sometime." She bit her lip and folded her hands together in front of her creating a v-shape with her arms to push her chest together. She totally noticed when Finn's eyes fell south.

"Probably not. Look, Rachel, you really shouldn't be back here. I should have sent you back to the front when you first showed up but I thought you might take the hint and leave," he said a little shortly without looking at her. "I need to lift the car to get under it."

"You know my name," Rachel stated, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, who doesn't? Between you, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce you've slept with nearly every guy in school. There was a rumor going around that you even slept with some of the girls."

"Who says it's a rumor?" Rachel said flirtatiously. She was well aware of her reputation at McKinley but didn't much care. Generally she used the rumor mill to her advantage to get her way and free stuff. Guys loved to give her stuff if there was the prospect of sex at stake. Rachel knew the truth however, and honestly, if everyone else did too, they'd be disappointed to find that Rachel had only ever had two partners in her life. It was mostly her association with Puck, Santana and Brittany that labeled her easy. That didn't mean other rumors were entirely unfounded.

Finn however didn't seem impressed by her banter. "Seriously, you need to leave."

"But I'm having a nice time watching you work on this car. Aren't you having a nice time?" Rachel placed her hands on the edge of the car and leaned toward Finn, showing off her cleavage. She caught him staring again but he otherwise remained stoic.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you." Finn pointed at Puck whose hands were in the air, wearing a 'what the fuck' expression on his face.

"He can continue to wait. I've been waiting on him all day." She smiled up at Finn before going for the kill. "Hey, you wouldn't be interested in maybe catching a movie with me tonight would you?"

"Actually no, I wouldn't be interested. I have plans with my friends tonight."

Rachel was surprised by his rejection but persisted. If there was one thing people could tell about Rachel Berry it was that she was a persistent woman. "How about tomorrow?"

"Working."

"Thursday?"

"Tutoring."

"Friday then."

"What are you not getting? I don't want to go out with you!" he nearly screamed in her face. "I was trying to let you down easily but you either are too dumb to understand subtlety or just enjoy rejection."

Rachel reeled back in shock at his harshness. For some bizarre reason it only made her want him more. "Fine, I'll leave you alone for now…but you'll want me eventually." She blew him a little kiss and as she sauntered away, waved at him over her shoulder.

"What the fuck, Rachel? Why are you talking to Hudson?"

Rachel ran her hand down Puck's chest as she looked back at Finn who was raising the car to get underneath it. She turned back to Puck with a little pout. "Puck, I've been evaluating our relationship recently and I've come to the conclusion that you only offer me three things and now one of them you wrecked with you pride and the other two can be provided by Santana and a slew of other men that are not you. I think we should break up."

"Break up? You're breaking up with me? You don't break up with me! I break up with you! So…I'm breaking up with you," he whined.

"Fine, if you want to tell people you broke up with me, I have no problem with that."

Puck looked satisfied with that until Rachel looked back at Finn again who happened to glance toward her. "Wait a second, is this because of Hudson? _Finn_ Hudson?"

"No. It's because I'm tired of having conversations about the Super Mario Brothers, your hair and your guns. Plus, I know you slept with Quinn Fabray last week. I was going to cheat on you to get back at you but then I realized you probably wouldn't care so I figured it would be better just to break things off." Rachel smiled happily at him. "That feels so good to do. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. So have fun getting a ride to school from your mom because your engine is fucked," Rachel chuckled as she threw her thumb over her shoulder back toward his car and walked out of the shop.

Later that afternoon, Rachel was lounging with Santana and Brittany by her pool soaking up some late summer sun when she shocked her best friends with her news.

"I think I'm going to seduce Finn Hudson," she said nonchalantly like it wasn't a big deal to actually want to fuck the most socially and physically awkward person at school.

Santana and Brittany's heads comically swiveled toward Rachel on their right.

"You're kidding right? Finn Hudson? The kid who trips over his own feet, wears stupid novelty t-shirts and those even dumber looking puffy vests every day, hums to himself in the halls and constantly looks constipated?" Santana questioned like she didn't know which Finn Hudson Rachel was referring to.

"Yep, that one."

"Rachel, that's social suicide." Santana sat up and stared her friend down.

Rachel pushed herself up to view her friend better. "Noah and I went to Hummel Tire & Lube yesterday because the moron destroyed his engine and the most surprising person was working on his car – Finn Hudson! I had a hard time believing it at first because he looked so different in his coveralls but the name tag said Finn and he still had his goofy face." Rachel looked more serious then. "But there was something about him in that element. He seemed more confident, more sure of himself there. He actually spoke to me with eye contact and was a bit of a douche even. He turned me down earlier when I asked him out."

Santana and Brittany shared a skeptical look. "He must have an evil twin. There's no way Hudson works on cars and has confidence. You know he wears those puffy vests to cover his man-boobs."

"He doesn't have man-boobs and I'm going to prove it by sleeping with him." Rachel beamed at her friends and leaned back to resume her sunbathing.

"But he turned you down," Brittany stated, reminding Rachel of her previous failure.

Rachel just smiled as she put her sunglasses on and enjoyed the ends of summer. "Don't worry, he'll be singing a different tune soon enough."

The next day at school, Rachel made it her mission to get to know more about Finn. She wanted to know what made him tick and what he got off on and if that didn't work, she'd use her womanly charms. Though he had turned her down, she hadn't missed the fact his eyes roamed her body while they spoke. There was some attraction there even if it was only physical.

Rachel quietly studied Finn from afar, taking mental notes about him until they got to free period when she knew Finn would be at tutoring. Feeling that she could use some help in some subject, Rachel made her way to the library where she could sign up for some one on one time with Finn. When she entered the room, she found Finn at one of the round tables in the room set up for biology. It was almost too easy.

When Rachel saw a sophomore making her way toward the table, she quickly cut her off. "Scram, Hudson is mine this period."

"But he's the only biology tutor and I need help."

Suddenly an idea popped in her head. "Give me your bio homework and I'll make sure it gets done." Rachel needed something to make it seem like she was actually in biology as a senior.

"But I won't learn anything then."

"Give me the damn books or I'll sick Santana Lopez on you." The girl paled at the threat and handed her bio textbook and folder over to Rachel. "Thanks…Haley. I'll leave this with the librarian at the end of free period. You can get it back then." Rachel grinned at the girl then pushed her away before walking over to the table Finn was diligently reading at.

"_Catcher in the Rye_. God, I hate that book," Rachel said as she plopped down in the seat next to Finn. He looked up at her through his thick black rimmed glasses, clearly startled, and slammed his book closed. "Am I alone in thinking Holden Caulfield is a whiny little bitch?"

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked nervously, pulling his glasses off and glancing around like a posse of men larger than him were going to come out and give him a patriotic wedgie.

"Relax, Hudson. I'm here to learn. I left my muscle to their weed on the roof today." Rachel usually spent free period on the roof with Puck, Santana and Brittany getting in a few hits before raiding the cafeteria vending machines and pointing out who Brittany, Santana and Puck had slept with and recounting the experience giving them a rating between 0 and 10. When Puck rated her, Rachel had earned a solid nine.

"You're in biology? Aren't you a senior?"

"What? A senior can't be in biology? Maybe I failed twice."

"I would be surprised if you did considering you and I were competing for the top grade in Mrs. Kurtan's sophomore biology. You may hang out with idiots but I know you aren't one."

Rachel pouted at having been caught. "Alright, you caught me. I don't _really_ need tutoring." She placed her hand on his thigh lightly. "I was hoping we could talk." Rachel slid her hand to his inner thigh and he jumped a little at how close her hand was getting to his junk.

"Rachel, I told you I'm not interested." Finn picked her hand up off his leg and stood from the table, grabbing his things. "Please leave me alone."

Of course Rachel couldn't simply leave him alone. Why didn't he want her? She quickly deposited the books she had borrowed with the librarian and followed Finn out of the library.

"Hey, Hudson!" she yelled after him down the hall. "Fuck you!" That caught his attention. He spun around and stalked back to her. "Why don't you want to at least give me a chance? Do you think you're better than me or something? I know I may hang out with Puck, Santana and Brittany but that doesn't mean I don't have ambition. Sure, I like to have sex and drink and occasionally smoke some pot and sure I've stolen a few things before and intimidated people but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I like to have fun and all those things are fun."

"Why would I want to date someone whose boyfriend calls me Deep Throat all the time and who has been nothing but a bitch to me the entire time I've known her? You and I have nothing in common. You know why I actually spend time studying and fighting to keep my grades up and working at the shop and tutoring? So I can get the fuck out of this town and away from classless whores like you and assholes like your boyfriend."

"Classless whore? Excuse me?"

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice how you were showing off your tits to me yesterday. You throw around your body like it doesn't mean anything and you expect me to want you?"

Rachel was surprised by this answer. "Are you gay? You seem very sensitive."

"I am not gay. I'm just not an asshole and I'm not interested in hooking up with you." Finn turned on his heel and stalked away from Rachel, fury in every step.

The nerve of her. Just because he didn't think sex should be something taken lightly didn't mean he was gay. He wanted sex…really bad, but he wanted it to mean something. What was wrong with that? And to be honest, he didn't want his first time to be with some girl who had been with half the school then would blow him off as soon as they were done.

Though Rachel hung around with Puck, Santana and Brittany she did seem a little different from them. She could still be found on Friday nights at wild parties and had on more than one occasion been escorted home by the cops, once for public drunkenness and once for public indecency. Luckily, the cop who found her each time was a family friend and didn't take her in for it which he only knew because the cop was a long time customer of Burt's. But she still didn't seem entirely like them.

Unlike her friends, Rachel was smart and determined and like she said, ambitious. He remembered every time they had to give their name and a few facts about themselves at the beginning of the school year in various classes, she always said it was her dream to be a singer and she planned on moving to Los Angeles or New York after high school to try to make it happen and in nearly all the classes they were in together they fought for top spot. Unlike him, she was naturally smart and talented. Finn was basically a dope and only did so well because he let friends fall to the wayside and spent his hours studying and getting tutored or tutoring in classes he'd already passed to keep the information up to date and continue to retain it so he could be the first one in his family to go away to college and become more than a Lima Loser.

It got him labeled a nerd that he could always be found in the library with his nose in a book and the fact that he was hideously uncoordinated didn't help matters either when he tripped over his own sneakers and fell down the stairs, his pants somehow ending up slipping down his body to come to rest around his ankles revealing his Incredible Hulk boxers to a gaggle of Cheerios. Plus add in the clubs he was in and he was an easy target for bullying.

But then Burt came into the picture. Finn had always been fascinated by cars and had posters of his favorites on his walls and studied engines; he had even used some money his dad had left him to buy a shell of a 1955 Chevy Pickup truck that he had been restoring for two years. Without Burt's help he never would have had the know how to find the parts and build the engine himself. The truck was nearly done, he was only waiting on a few parts that were being shipped in from different states, and soon he'd have his own classic car. Then there was the shop itself.

Hummel Tire & Lube had become a bit of respite for Finn after school. There he wasn't a social pariah, he wasn't unpopular or a nerd. He was accepted there and liked and got to do something he enjoyed and get paid for it. Which was why he really hated that Puck and Rachel had to show up with his busted Mustang, ruining his peaceful place. The only good thing was getting to tell Puck that he'd have to shell out even more than expected to fix his precious ride…and getting to see Rachel's boobs. She didn't have that much up top but he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were quite perky. Just because he didn't want to have sex with her didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a nice pair of tits when they were staring him in the face. He did have a penis after all.

Finn thought about all this and more as he continued through his day. He was so involved in his thoughts as he entered the choir room for rehearsal that he hadn't even noticed that Rachel was lying on her stomach on the piano, her feet kicking in the air over her backside as she propped her head up on her elbows, speaking with Brad.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Finn muttered to himself just as Kurt sat down next to him.

"What the hell is Rachel Berry doing in glee?" Kurt asked quietly as he leaned closer to Finn.

"I don't know." Finn had a feeling he did know but he wasn't going to divulge.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Mr. Schuester announced to the class as he walked into the room. "It's solo time – Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Rachel sat up on the piano and swung her shapely crossed legs around to the front. "I'm here to audition."

Schue looked around at the group skeptically. "Really? You've never shown interest in the club before."

"I thought it was time to expand my horizons and I love to sing and dance so I figured what is there to lose?" Schue seemed to accept this answer and told her all she had to do was audition. "I've already prepared a song."

Rachel hopped off the piano and told the band to hit it. Finn groaned as he recognized the tune from his mother's cleaning spree playlist.

I see you on the street and you walk on by  
>You make me wanna hang my head down and cry<br>If you gave me half a chance you'd see  
>My desire burning inside of me<br>But you choose to look the other way  
>I've had to work much harder than this<br>For something I want don't try to resist me

Rachel was clearly trying too hard to get Finn to like her by singing Open Your Heart as she eye-fucked him. He had to admit, her voice was stellar. It was actually the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It kinda even touched something in him. As she continued telling him to open his heart to her via song, Finn noticed that he had begun getting strange looks from his peers. Kurt stared through narrow eyes at him and he just shrugged like he had no idea what was going on.

When Rachel finished her song she earned a rousing round of applause and gave a small curtsy. "So, what's our rehearsal schedule?"

All Mr. Schuester could talk about for the remainder of glee was how they were totally going to dominate at Sectionals and go all the way to Nationals with Rachel on the team now. Her voice was amazing and had power behind it that they really needed. Much to Finn's dismay, he'd been slated to sing a duet with her. He tried to pawn her off on Blaine, but Mr. Schue had agreed with her that she should try singing with Finn first.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot more time with each other now," Rachel commented as she exited the room behind Finn.

"I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work."

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to sing. Did you not enjoy my song?" Rachel asked sweetly, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel."

For the next few weeks, Rachel and Finn grew more and more frustrated with each other. Rachel wouldn't back off from her pursuit of Finn and Finn wouldn't give in. What did a girl have to do to get a guy to have sex with her? She had never come across this problem before. Didn't guys in high school usually jump at the chance to get busy? Why was Finn so against it? And on Finn's end, he didn't know what to say to get her to back off. He tried being nice, telling her again he wasn't interested, singing her a not so subtle song in the form of American Woman, but when that continued to fail, Finn amped it up to being mean. Apparently she was attracted to dicks though because it only seemed to make her try harder, which Finn should have realized would make sense since her boyfriend _was_ Noah Puckerman.

Finn had to admit though, when Rachel wasn't acting totally inappropriately with him by sending naughty notes or sexts about what she wanted to do to and with him or showing up to school without underwear under her skin tight dress, she wasn't that bad. She was actually kind of sweet and really smart and talented. She had even helped him with some calculus problems he just wasn't getting and had improved his singing. Currently they were in the auditorium finishing working on their duet.

"I can't believe you haven't hit a high B and you've been in glee for two years. What is Mr. Schuester teaching you all?" she exclaimed, throwing her leg over the piano bench so she was straddling it. Finn couldn't help it as his eyes glanced downward to view her toned thighs sticking out from under the short ruched teal skirt she was wearing. It rode up a lot from her current position.

"Yeah, it's just never come up in any songs I guess," he said, quickly glancing away. "You know, you're kind of surprising."

"How so?"

"With your reputation, I would think you wouldn't care about anything and wouldn't exactly be willing to join the glee club to try to seduce _me_. Isn't it all hurting your rep?"

Rachel just shrugged. "I don't do everything I do to try to be popular or have people think a certain way about me. I do everything I do because I want to do it. Who really gives a fuck what everyone else thinks? What's more important is what you think about yourself. I know who I am and what I want."

"So you aren't the druggie slut everyone thinks you are?" Finn didn't mean for it to sound so harsh out of his mouth and tried to backtrack but Rachel just laughed. "I didn't…"

"You really shouldn't believe _all_ the rumors. Have I been arrested a few times for public fornication and being drunk and/or high, sure, but that's the minority. Don't get me wrong, I love being the bad girl, but that's not all I am."

"So what are you?"

She just licked her lips and tilted her head. "If you want to know you'll just have to find out." Rachel stood up from the piano and smoothed out her skirt. "I should go. Santana and I are going shopping. I need to make sure she doesn't use her Five Finger Discount too much this trip. I think some of her usual stores are starting to pick up on it."

"You _would_ spend your time shop lifting."

Rachel just rolled her eyes as she threw her purse over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hudson."

As he watched Rachel stroll toward the exit he thought about what she'd said. Everyone knew the bad side of Rachel but she claimed there was more to her than that. He had seen bits and pieces of it over the past few weeks and honestly, it intrigued him to learn more. What were the parts of her that everyone didn't know about? The parts that weren't maybe so bad? The parts that made him forget she had been the girlfriend of one of biggest assholes McKinley contained?

"Hey Rachel!" Finn called impulsively before she could leave. She turned around and took a few steps back toward him.

"Yes?"

"You wanna…" before he could make a fool of himself he amended what he had been about to say, "practice again…tomorrow?" He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure. Same time and place?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

As Rachel walked into the hall, she couldn't help but think she had won a minor victory somehow.

Finn didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd been around Rachel before, just the day prior in fact, but he was sweating as he thought about seeing her alone again after glee club that next day. It wasn't because he liked her or anything. She wasn't his type, he was still totally against giving in to her, but something was different. Something was making him nervous.

Before he could even say anything to her after rehearsal ended, Rachel told him she'd meet him in the auditorium then zipped out the door leaving Finn standing there staring after her.

"I think you're starting to like her," Kurt said from next to him. Finn turned his head toward him.

"What?"

"You're getting that goofy look on your face you wear whenever Jessica Alba is in a bikini. You like her."

"I do not like her. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurt just sighed exasperatedly. "Finn, the girl has been after you since she joined glee for some reason. Everyone knows she's got a reputation but she's actually not that bad. You could do worse than Rachel Berry."

"I don't like her, Kurt. Stop pestering me. Don't you and Blaine have plans or something?"

"Don't get all testy with me. I'm just pointing out something that your subconscious already knows. You like Rachel and she very clearly likes you. You'd be Trampy and the Geek, but you could make it work."

Finn made a face at his step-brother and picked up his backpack. "I've gotta go. Tell Mom and Burt I'll be home for dinner."

"Ooh, got a hot date?" Kurt taunted as Finn flipped him off and walked out of the room.

When he arrived to the auditorium, he found Rachel messing around on the piano. She looked beautiful with her hair falling in soft waves over her back and shoulders, splashes of pink laced in her brown locks. She and Santana had shown up with their hair multi-colored at school that day.

"It's unusual for you, but I kinda dig the colors," Finn commented as he walked further onto the stage and pointed at her hair.

She tugged on a pink strand and looked at it. "I'm just trying it out."

Finn placed his backpack down against the leg of the piano and sat on the bench next to her. He ran his finger through her hair picking up a pink strand. "Your hair is really soft."

"Herbal Essences," she stated. She turned her head to look at Finn who was staring intently at her through heavy lids, wearing a tiny smirk. "What are you smirking about?"

His eyes widened and his mouth turned into a straight line. "Nothing. I wasn't smirking."

Rachel giggled. "You were a little bit."

"No, I wasn't."

"It's okay if you want to stare at me. I don't mind."

"I wasn't staring at you!"

Rachel sighed and turned back to the piano. "Let's rehearse."

The pair spent the next half hour perfecting the song and once sure they had it down, Rachel suggested moving on to some choreography.

"What's the point of doing choreography when no one else around?"

She scoffed at him and put her hands on her hips, jutting one to the side. "Finn, you should always be practicing. How do you expect to get any better? And not to be rude, but you aren't exactly the best dancer and you probably need the most work out of the entire group. It won't kill you to rehearse the steps with me for a little bit."

Finn just rolled his eyes then let Rachel move him into position. Things were going okay until Finn had to spin Rachel and accidentally spun her away too hard. She flew across the stage before tripping over her shoe and skidding on her ass backward until she came to a complete stop near the curtain. She was doubled over and Finn was concerned that he had really hurt her.

"Rachel! Oh my God! I'm so sorry," he exclaimed as he knelt down on the floor next to her. When he picked up her chin she was laughing.

"That is why we practice," she wheezed out before falling backward in laughter. Finn started laughing with her when he realized she wasn't hurt and patted her on the knee.

"I guess I get your point."

"Yeah, we'd definitely lose Sectionals if that happened then."

Rachel brushed some hair from her face as Finn stood and put his hand out to help her to her feet. She placed her hand in his and he yanked her up. She smoothed her skirt down in back and looked down to notice Finn still hadn't released her hand. Her eyes flitted up to see Finn's staring down at her hand where his thumb was softly caressing the back of her hand.

Seizing the moment and using Finn's distraction to her advantage, Rachel pushed up onto her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He stood stock still, stunned by the sudden embrace, but when her hand tugged his forward and placed it on her hip Finn closed his eyes and fell into the kiss.

Rachel placed her hand on his neck and pulled him closer as Finn's hand smoothed around to her lower back, pulling her body flush against his. They kissed until neither could breathe anymore and when they drew apart, Finn seemed to register what had just happened.

Finn pushed Rachel away and took a few steps back. "I-I need to go. Um," he swallowed harshly, "I…bye." He walked out of the auditorium before Rachel could do anything to stop him. She thought of following him but decided against it. He was just going to push her away again and she didn't want to upset him. That would be counterproductive.

She walked back to the piano bench where she had left her purse and found Finn's backpack still leaning against the leg of the piano. That was her ticket to speaking to him again…except she didn't know where he lived. She really needed to find that out.

Thirty minutes later Rachel found herself at the shop where he worked. She knew his step-dad owned the place and thought maybe he could tell her where they lived. Only when she arrived at the shop she found a pleasant surprise – Finn was in the garage working on an old pickup truck. He looked so sexy in his coveralls and so in his element. Rachel knew he was smart when he applied himself but he struggled with that daily, he looked so at ease when he was under the hood of a car though.

Skipping speaking to Burt at all, Rachel walked into the garage and over to Finn. When his head turned towards her his eyes widened and he stood up quickly banging his head on the underside of the hood. Rachel winced as she watched and picked up the pace to make sure he was alright as he clutched the back of his head and stepped away from the vehicle.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay?" he growled through his teeth.

"I was just asking. No reason to be mean."

"Well, considering it's your fault…"

Rachel's mouth fell open. "Yes, I made _you_ bang _your_ head."

"You distracted me."

"I was just bringing your backpack to you. You left the auditorium so fast you forgot it." She handed his bag over to him and he took it from her. "You're welcome."

"Thanks," he grumbled.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the car Finn was working on. "This is an old car."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Shut up." Rachel moved toward the passenger's side door. "What year is it?"

"1955 Chevy. I've been restoring it for two years."

Rachel looked up at him, impressed. "This is your car?"

"Yeah, I bought it with some money my dad left me. Burt has been helping me restore it. It only needs one more part before it will be ready to run. Two others I needed came in today so I thought I'd come in and work on it. Burt lets me keep it here."

She nodded her head. "It needs a nice paint job. Did you pick a color?"

"I was gonna paint it the original blue color it was."

"That'll look nice. You'll have a real masterpiece when it's done, Finn."

"Yeah, hopefully one I can take a road trip in over the summer without breaking down."

Rachel's face brightened at this piece of information. "You're taking a road trip this summer?"

Finn nodded and went back to working on his engine as Rachel continued to hover. "Where are you road tripping to?"

He glanced up at her. "There really isn't a destination. I'm just going to drive and see what I find. It's a graduation gift from my parents."

"You should do a tour of all 48 continental states. That's one of my goals, to make it to all 50 states. Obviously I've made it to Ohio already." Finn gave a small chuckle. "I still have 49 others to make it to, sadly."

"You've never been outside Ohio?" Rachel shook her head no. "Well, if we make it to Nationals in glee club you can make it to New York."

"That is one of the appeals of glee club."

"What are the others?"

Rachel looked at him, her eyebrow arched. "I think you know." She bit her lip, tugging on it with her teeth, and noticed that Finn's eyes were drawn to her mouth before he shook his head slightly and went back to tinkering with his engine. Rachel looked around her to find a stool not too far away and pulled it over to sit next to Finn's car. She really wanted to speak with him about their kiss. "Finn, why did you react that way when we kissed? I can tell you like me yet you insist you don't. I just don't get it." His eyes flickered toward her but he remained mute. "I know Puck still gives you a hard time even though I told him to back off and I know you think I'm a screw up-"

"I don't think that," he interrupted, his head turning so he could see her. "You're just…wild."

"Wild?"

"You party every weekend, get so sloshed you pass out in your own vomit or you get so high you rip off all your clothes and run around the neighborhood, you have sex with everyone wherever you want, you skip classes all the time to get high or go shopping, your best friend is Santana Lopez and there's a video on YouTube of you two making out. That's your idea of a fun time. You know what my idea of fun is? Xbox Live marathons with Artie, Rory and Blaine, reading comic books, and watching Comedy Central. I don't do the whole party scene."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Finn."

"Rachel, I like you. You aren't the total bitch I thought you were and you're very attractive but we wouldn't work. I'm not really a hit it and quit it kind of guy like Puck. I want a girlfriend but you…"

"But I what?"

"You're a little out of my league," he admitted.

Rachel didn't understand. "How am I out of your league? Any girl would be lucky to have a sweet, caring, nice guy like you."

Finn snorted at that. "That's pretty funny considering only a few weeks ago you would have considered being with me social suicide."

She blushed. Santana had said the same thing. "That was before I knew you. I still don't understand how I'm out of your league though…"

Finn sighed and leaned against his truck. "Rachel, you dated Puck and slept with dozens of other guys. How am I supposed to keep up with that when I've never even had a girlfriend?"

"That's why you don't want to go out with me?" She was shocked.

"I just don't think we'd work."

"There's no way to find out if we don't try." Then she decided to divulge one of her secrets. "You know how I said you shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear?" He nodded. "I've only ever had sex with two guys before and both of them were my boyfriends."

Finn looked perplexed. "But everyone at school…"

"…Is full of shit. Seriously, ask any guy at school who they know for a fact I've slept with, you'll come up with Puck and that's it. My first boyfriend didn't go to our school. Actually, my first boyfriend is the reason I started acting out so much. He tried to control me all the time and finally I couldn't take it anymore and broke free of his grasp and started doing things he would have never allowed me to do while we were together. He didn't approve of Santana, especially after she started hanging out with Puck and becoming the party girl. Once he was gone though, I joined them. And here we are two years later."

"So…Sam Evans didn't get a blowjob from you? He was telling everyone he did in the locker room last year."

Rachel shook her head. "He probably just wanted to seem like a stud or something and I don't really care what people say about me. I'll never see these troglodytes again after high school so why should I care about them? They'll think what they want to think about me regardless of the truth. It's just practice for when I become a huge singing sensation and the tabloids write all their libelous garbage about me."

That made Finn crack a smile and he looked down at his greasy hands. "You really only slept with Puckerman and controlling dude?"

Rachel nodded. "God's honest truth. I may enjoy partying but I'm not into the whole multiple partners thing. I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic when it comes to relationships." Just then Rachel's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller and groaned. "Looks like I need to go. Thanks for not kicking me out when you saw me coming. I'll see you tomorrow." She hopped off the stool and started for the door. Before she took three steps Finn called her name.

"Rachel, would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

"Am I not out of your league anymore?" she joked.

"No, you still are, but that doesn't mean we can't try."

Rachel only smiled at him before turning to walk out of the garage.

A few more weeks had passed since Finn and Rachel's first date and things had been going great…until Rachel invited Finn to a party and he finally accepted.

Since getting together, Finn had introduced Rachel to all his favorite hobbies, most of which were entirely dorky. He was kinda like the much taller and less physicist Leonard to Rachel's more wild and provocative Penny on _The Big Bang Theory_. Finn's room was covered in cowboy wallpaper and posters of his favorite cars, superheroes, and science fiction movies. He had Darth Vader's lightsaber hanging on his wall, a model of dinosaur bones on his desk, and tubs full of old comic books in his closet and under his bed as well as multiple mint condition action figures littering his room. His hobbies included video gaming for hours on end, working on cars, family game night, fantasy football, coin collecting, and drumming. To her pleasant surprise, Finn was a fantastic percussionist which she found ironic considering his lack of coordination on his feet.

Rachel was so happy that Finn had allowed her to share in his world; she wanted to be able to do the same. She had Puck's word he wouldn't say anything rude to Finn, and Santana and Brittany promised not to comment on Rachel's choice of man but still, every time he seemed a little skittish about attending. Instead they would stay at his or her house curled up watching movies. It wasn't that Rachel didn't enjoy spending quiet time like that with Finn, she just missed going out. But then he surprised her when she asked about attending Brittany's birthday party.

"She's one of you best friends. If you want to go, we'll go."

Rachel bit her lip and smiled at Finn. "Are you sure? I know you've been awkward about hanging out with my friends due to the past."

Finn shrugged and leaned forward to give Rachel a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm sure. I don't know, it might be kinda fun. I've never really been to a party before…unless you count Artie, Rory and I drinking in the basement the weekend my parents were on vacation."

"That's not really a party. You have not been to a party until you've been to one of Santana's parties."

The next night, Finn found himself standing awkwardly and uncomfortably in a sea of people who despised him and the feeling was honestly mutual. That was literally the only problem he'd encountered with dating Rachel so far. She had the worst friends.

"Lookie here, Rachel's latest plaything. Having fun?" Santana asked as she came up next to Finn before shooting back the remnants of her beer.

"Not really. This isn't really my thing."

"Yeah, I was getting that vibe from you. Why the fuck are you here then?"

"Because Rachel invited me. Brittany is one of her best friends and she wanted to go with me. I figured one night wouldn't hurt."

Santana stared blurrily up at him. "You've taking our Rachel away from us. You know the last time she joined us on the roof? Or had a beer?"

Finn shrugged, not sure how to respond. "I'm sorry…? You know there's more to life than partying."

"Not right now. Drink up, Tubs! Stop being such a fucking loser and let loose a little." Without another word, Santana sauntered off into the crowd of gyrating teenagers moving to the music.

Finn watched as Rachel came into view dancing with Brittany. She glanced over at him and their eyes connected. A smile spread across her face and she started dancing through the crowd toward him.

"Finny! Dance with me," she took his hand in hers and pressed her face into his chest. "You wanna go…quieter?" Rachel's words were muffled by his shirt and her inebriation but he knew she wanted to get out of the loud and stifling area.

Finn helped Rachel walk toward the outside where she could get some fresh air. It was getting cooler out but it was still warm enough not to need heavy coats. Unfortunately, on the way to the door, Finn and Rachel ran into Puck who did not seem too happy.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? I thought you had forgotten about us since we haven't seen you in weeks."

"I've been busy Puck! In case you missed it, I have a new boyfriend." Rachel tilted her head up to look at Finn. "You're my boyfriend."

"So, boyfriend, j'ya fuck her yet?" he asked jealously. Apparently Puck was still a little bitter about actually being dumped for the first time in his life.

"That's really none of your business," Finn answered.

"Yeah, Noah, it's none of your business. F-for your info, we are taking things slow so we can get to know each other. Finn's a gentleman."

"Really? He sounds more _gay_ to me. Livin' with Hummel rub off on you?"

Deciding to take the high road and get Rachel home, Finn ignored Puck's jibe. He was used to the gay jokes and taunting. "Have a good night, Puckerman." He tried to push past him but Puck grabbed Rachel's upper arm and held her back.

"You're really choosing this butt-muncher over me?"

"Let go of her," Finn growled at Puck, getting in his face.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Let. Go. Of. Her."

Puck opened his hand and released Rachel's arm. Finn continued to move toward the door until a tap on his shoulder stopped him. For some reason he stupidly turned around and was immediately clocked in the face. Rachel screamed as Puck launched at Finn and they tumbled through the window they had been standing near. Everyone turned toward the loud crash and watched as the guys began beating the shit out of each other.

Rachel found her way to the door and stumbled out to try to tear the boys apart. She screamed at them to stop but either they didn't hear her or they just didn't care. It took a few other football players to break them apart and when they did, they threw Finn onto the lawn and brought Puck back into the house. She ran to Finn and fell onto her knees next to him.

"Finn! Finn, are you alright?"

He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and spit out some blood that had spilled into his mouth from his split lip. Finn turned and plopped his butt down on the ground and Rachel put her hands all over his face. His eye was swelling and his lip and nose were bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to come to the party with me."

"It's alright, Rachel. You aren't the asshole who punched me." He spit out more blood then pushed himself to his feet. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Minutes later, Rachel was insisting that Finn come inside so she could clean off his face. "I feel really bad. Please let me help you feel better," she whined, tugging on his hand.

"Rachel, it's fine, I can clean off the blood at home."

"Please come inside?"

The adorable pouty look she was giving him melted his insides and he turned off the engine of his mom's car. "Let's go."

Rachel clapped before opening the door. She choked herself as she attempted to exit the vehicle with her seatbelt on and started laughing as Finn unbuckled her. They entered to find the house dark and apparently empty.

"Where are your dads?"

"Gone. They had their own party to go to tonight." She gripped Finn's hand and pulled him through the darkness up to her bedroom. Through her drunkenness, Rachel took care of Finn and cleaned off all the blood. His eye was swollen shut now as Rachel placed a kiss on it once he was cleaned up. "There, all better."

"Thanks." Finn gave her a smile and stood up from the toilet. "I should head home now. It's pretty late."

"No, Finn. Please stay. I don't want you to go yet." She wrapped her arms around his body and nuzzled her face against his chest. "At least until I fall asleep?"

"Okay."

Until Rachel fell asleep turned into all night and when Rachel woke up she had one hell of a hangover. When she turned onto her side, she found Finn still asleep soundly next to her. Silently, Rachel slipped from the bed and into her bathroom to take an Advil and brush her teeth. When she reentered her bedroom, Finn was just waking and searching around him.

"What'cha lookin' for?" Rachel asked as she slid back into bed next to him.

"I was wondering where I was. My sheets aren't as nice as yours." He chuckled and pulled Rachel closer to give her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a hangover." She closed her eyes and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got punched in the face…but otherwise okay."

Rachel winced at the thought. "I'm sorry." She lightly ran her hand over his cheek and pressed her lips to Finn's forehead. Before she could stop herself or even realized what she was doing, the words slipped quietly from her mouth, "I love you."

Finn picked his head up and looked down at her through his good eye. "You love me?"

Rachel picked her head up. "What?"

"You just said you love me."

Though she knew she should be freaking out at confessing such a thing in that moment, she didn't feel wrong having let it slip. It had felt natural and so easy to say. Even if he didn't feel the same way, Rachel knew it to be true.

"I do love you. You don't have to say-"

"I love you too."

Rachel sat up and looked down at her boyfriend. "You love me?"

He sat up and rubbed her back, pulling her face closer. "I love you, Rachel."

"You love me."

"I love you."

After that day spent making out in bed until Rachel's fathers caught on and realized Finn was at their house, they were inseparable. Rachel spent more time worrying about homework dates and dance routines than boozing and visiting the school roof. But she wasn't quite ready to give up every bad girl trait she was known for. Rachel still loved sex and planned on having lots of it…once they finally got to it.

Despite confessing their love for each other, Finn and Rachel still had yet to consummate that love. Even though Finn wouldn't be her first she still wanted it to be special, especially since she had learned Finn hadn't found the right woman prior to their dating and was still a virgin. It honestly kind of amazed her that a man as handsome and sweet as Finn hadn't found anyone to do the deed with. She felt honored that she was getting the chance to be his first.

Unfortunately, the right time had yet to arrive and would have to wait even longer since Finn was up to his elbows in grease at the shop when Rachel stopped by to see the progress on his truck. When she got there Burt was just closing the garage doors and getting ready to lock the waiting room.

"Hey, Rachel! Finn's in back. He just got the last part he needs for his truck and he's insistent on getting it running tonight. You may be here awhile."

"Oh, that's alright. I like to watch Finn work. He's very good at it."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya. Have a good night, Rachel."

"You too, Mr. Hummel." Rachel waved goodbye as he locked the door and turned to go find Finn. She was careful to announce her presence to keep from startling him into a concussion and when he slid out from under his truck, he looked happy as a clam.

"Hey, Rach! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you and wanted to see you. Your mom said you were here to work on your truck." Finn got up and went to hug Rachel until she put her hands out. "You've got grease all over you."

"Oh, right, sorry. It shouldn't take much longer. I just need to get back under there."

"No problem. Do you need help? I can hand you tools or something."

Finn twitched his mouth and pulled on his nose, leaving grease behind. "If you want. I have extra coveralls if you want to borrow them. The floor can get pretty dirty."

"Okay."

Finn walked around Rachel to the back office to grab the extra pair from his locker and left Rachel to change in there. She closed the door behind him and started pulling the coveralls over her clothes until an idea hit her.

A few minutes later she returned to Finn at his truck with the sleeves and pant legs of the suit rolled up. The thing was a tent on her. "You're really big," Rachel commented when Finn slid out from under the car.

"Maybe you're just really small."

"No, I think you're just a giant. But that's okay. They say a lot of good things about guys with big hands and feet." Rachel smiled slyly at him and Finn blushed. He slid back under the car and Rachel sat on the ground next to the car before lying out on her side to watch Finn work. "So once you finish with this part, will the truck work?"

"That's the hope. Burt looked over the engine with me and said it should. It'll be nice to have my own car finally. It'll eat gas like crazy, but still nice."

"I bet. My dads talked about getting me a car for my 18th birthday. I don't even know how to drive yet though, so that would be kind of silly."

"You can't drive?"

"Nope. Why do you think I always bum a ride to and from school with you or Santana?"

"I guess I never really thought about it."

They spoke casually until Finn was finished with his task on the engine. Once he was done, he rechecked everything to be sure everything was in the right place and all the correct connections were made. Then it was the moment of truth.

Finn grabbed the keys and got in the car while Rachel stood next to the door watching. She had never seen him so excited and she hoped he wouldn't find disappointment in all his hard work. Two years of blood, sweat, tears and hard earned money went into that truck.

He put the key in the ignition and turned it. The truck made a sound as it tried to turn the engine over until it finally roared to full life. Finn turned to Rachel, a huge smile on his face, and climbed out of the car to pick her up and spin her around.

"It works! I actually put an entire engine together that works!" He placed her back on her feet and kissed her passionately.

"I'm so proud of you, Finn." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "We should celebrate this momentous occasion."

"Yeah, but I need gas first."

Rachel looked around to the bed of the truck. "I had another idea for christening this truck. Do you have any blankets?"

Finn was suddenly nervous. He seemed to pick up on what Rachel was getting at. "Uh, n-no."

Rachel pouted but noticed the cars around them. "Maybe one of these cars has something." She pulled away from Finn and went over to the cars to start searching them.

"Rachel, you can't just search through other people's cars!" Finn looked around like the owners were suddenly going to pop out and catch them.

"We're just borrowing. I'll put back whatever I find. Aha!" Rachel pulled a large soft gray blanket and a Scooby-Doo pillow out of the backseat of an SUV. "Perfect." She smiled at Finn and walked around to the bed of the truck to spread the blanket out.

Finn shut off the truck and closed the door. "Rachel, are you sure _this_ is where you want to do this?" He gestured to the garage. "It's not exactly romantic."

Rachel climbed out of the bed and walked back over to Finn. "We've been looking for a good time and place and haven't been able to find one. We're alone now and you just did something amazing. How could it get anymore perfect?" She ran her hands down Finn's arms as she leaned up to kiss him. "If you really would prefer to wait though, we can figure something else out."

He seemed to think about it then nodded his head. "I do have a thing for hot women and cars…"

Rachel bit her lip and slowly backed away from Finn. "Then you will not be disappointed, Mr. Hudson." Her hand came up to pop one of the snaps on the suit she was wearing. Only her smooth skin showed underneath. She popped another snap, then another until all the snaps were open down to just under her navel and all that was under the coveralls was nothing. There was a perfect v from her lower abdomen up to her neck.

Finn gulped as Rachel turned around and climbed back into the truck bed. She leaned on the side and beckoned him to join her. Shaking the slow from his brain, Finn hopped into the truck bed and knelt next to where Rachel had begun to lay herself out. He watched her run her fingers down her torso then slip below the waist. She started moaning and arched her back as her hand moved underneath the fabric. Rachel put her other hand out to grab the collar of Finn's coveralls and tugged him down to her.

"Put your hands on me, Finn," she whispered against his lips before kissing him. Then a hesitant hand pressed on her stomach just under her breasts as Finn shifted to lie over Rachel. She pulled her hand out from between her legs and used it to direct his hand under the coveralls to cover her bare breast. He inhaled sharply as he felt her nipple on his palm and looked at her in wonder.

It was a new experience for Rachel as well. She had never been intimate with someone on so many levels, usually it was just sex. But with Finn they really had been taking things slow. The furthest they had gone prior was second over the bra. She had a feeling it was because Finn was nervous about messing things up.

As Finn fondled her breast and kissed her, Rachel started working on the snaps on his coveralls. She got them all undone and began pushing them off his body. He got the hint and sat up to pull them off as Rachel pushed herself up on her elbows and moved the fabric away from her shoulders. Finn's breath hitched as he stared at Rachel's boobs for the first time and to her astonishment, Rachel was blushing. She sat all the way up and pulled the top half from her body completely before lifting her hips to push the coveralls down her legs. She slid the pants down one leg at a time and Finn watched, completely mesmerized, until the coveralls were tossed forgotten to the side.

Rachel sat next to Finn totally nude. Her breathing was heavy and despite the cooler temperature in the shop, she felt very warm. Wanting to move things forward again as Finn had stalled to simply rake his eyes over her body endlessly, Rachel ran her hand up his thigh to the waist of his shirt under his coveralls. She tugged at it and soon it joined her coveralls off to the side. All that separated Finn and Rachel from each other now was the bottom half of Finn's suit.

She moved onto her knees and her breasts were now level with Finn's eyes. She motioned for him to sit up as well and he complied, getting onto his knees, awaiting further instruction. Rachel dragged her nails down Finn's chest to his coveralls bunched at the waist. She pushed the fabric further down his body to reveal his boxers which followed seconds later. Soon he was just as naked as Rachel with a huge boner that Rachel was eyeing.

"So true what they say about men with large hands and feet." Half of her mouth pulled up into a smirk as Finn turned pink again. Rachel slinked closer to Finn until their chests were pressed against one another and her hand trailed down his body until her fingers wrapped around his length. His breathing faltered as he stiffened. "Finn, relax. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Easy for you to say. You've done this before."

Rachel shook her head no. "I may have had sex, but that doesn't mean I've ever made love. We're going to make love, Finn, and nothing can mess that up." He seemed to relax a little after that and when Rachel sat back on her calves then laid back down, her hair cascading over the pillow, he moved between her legs and gave her an unsure kiss. Just as Finn's tip grazed her opening when he shifted to get ready, Rachel remembered an important thing they were missing. "You need a condom. I put some in the pocket of my coveralls."

Finn nodded his head and went to find them. He pulled out an entire ream and stared at them in shock. "How much sex do you think we'll be having right now?"

"I just put what was in my purse in there."

"You carry this many condoms in your purse?"

"Well I'm not going to leave them at home where my dads can find them…" Rachel rubbed her thighs together and whined a little. "Can we please not argue about condoms and actually use one now? I want you."

Finn tore one off the ream and carefully opened it, placing it on his erection and rolling it down. He got back between Rachel's thighs and resumed kissing her…and kissing her…and kissing her.

"Finn, are you going to start or what?"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly before lining himself up. Rachel hugged his body tightly with her knees as he finally pushed inside her and cried out at how awesome it felt. "Oh fuck." His forehead fell against Rachel's shoulder as he pushed in further. Then Rachel tilted her hips and he moaned again.

"Finn, keep going." Rachel rolled her hips again which sent a jolt of pleasure through his cock.

Finn began moving his hips again and pulled out of Rachel before sliding back in. As he got more accustomed to the feeling and the action, Finn picked up speed and thrust in deeper. He lifted his head to find Rachel's eyes closed tightly, her head thrown back and her mouth open as she let out little breathy whines. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she dug her fingers into his back as her back arched.

He kissed her then and placed his hands on either side of her, pushing himself up, changing the angle. Then Rachel spoke as their lips broke apart. "Touch me."

"What?"

She whined as he slammed his hips against her again. "Touch me." She bucked her hips to indicate what she wanted until Finn finally understood.

He slid his hand between them and searched around, feeling how soft and slick her folds were as he slipped in and out of them, until he felt a little nub that when he touched made Rachel shudder and moan loudly. He knew he had found the right spot. Rachel's breathing sped up, her chest rising and falling quickly, her boobs bouncing each time Finn thrust forward, until finally she was getting even tighter around him and her face contorted into a pained expression. Her back arched as she gripped Finn's body tightly with her arms and legs.

As Rachel's orgasm tore through her, Finn couldn't keep his from coming any longer. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced, pumping in and out of Rachel until he spilled into the condom inside her. When it was over he pulled out of Rachel and rolled off her to lie next to her onto his back.

Neither said anything as they came down but after a few minutes Finn took the condom off. He turned to look at Rachel who had moved onto her side. "That was incredible."

"Mmhmm," she cooed, satisfied for the moment. She sidled up next to him and placed her hand over his heart, kissing his shoulder, before closing her eyes in content.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?"

"We were building the sexual tension. But now I think we should do that as much as possible from now on."

"I could get behind that." Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

Rachel nuzzled closer to him. "I love you too."

From then on, Finn and Rachel were insatiable when it came to their carnal nature. Whether it was nights Burt allowed Finn to close up the shop, or Rachel's dads' date night, or any other available moment, Finn and Rachel spent as much time as possible together. Currently, they were at the Lima Public Library working on a history project when the urge began to grow exponentially as the after school crowd thinned and the couple found themselves alone in the area they were working in.

Trying to be inconspicuous, Rachel jotted down her intent on an unsuspecting sheet of paper.

_Stacks?_ was all it said as she slid it across the table to Finn, not even looking up from the book she was reading.

Finn looked up at Rachel, eyes wide and a little deer in the headlights. _Does that mean what I think it means?_ he replied.

_Yes._

_ No. We can't Rachel. What if we get caught? We'll get arrested and I can't get arrested because then I'll get grounded and what if it messes with college? I didn't suffer through 3 years of being a loser virgin to not get into a good college. Let's wait until we get to your house._

Rachel glared at Finn, who just shrugged, before looking back at the paper. _I want you now though. Imagine how hot it would be to press me against the book shelf and push my panties aside to finger me as I unzip your jeans and stroke you to get your cock hard then fucking my wet pussy. Don't you want to fuck me?_ She sent the paper back to him and he began coughing earning a shush from the librarian working. He loved when Rachel talked dirty.

_You have bookshelves at your house. We can pretend._ He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to concentrate on reading the newspaper from the '60s. Only he couldn't because he saw Rachel squirming on the other side of the table in his periphery. He looked up and mouthed 'what are you doing?'.

Rachel wrote on the paper again. _I'm going to get a book from the stacks. Feel free to join me. If you don't, feel free to keep these for when you masturbate yourself to sleep tonight because that's all you'll be getting for a while._ Finn was confused as he looked up just in time to see Rachel's panties flying at his face. He quickly ripped them from his head and down under the table so no one could see his girlfriend's very sexy satin black panties with the lace and little bow up front. And shit, they were wet.

Finn gulped as he stared in the direction Rachel had gone. Was he really going to follow Rachel and possibly end up getting caught and arrested and kicked out of the library indefinitely but probably have some really fucking fantastic sex or was he going to miss out on the fucking fantastic sex and have to wank it before bed because he had to play it safe like always and follow the rules?

Making a decision, Finn stuffed Rachel's panties in his pocket and left the table to follow her. It was things like this that had made Finn hesitant to date Rachel at first. She had a trouble streak in her and he wasn't one to enjoy getting into trouble. He had to admit, this same streak of hers did account for some of the best moments of his life though. Like when he lost his virginity, or when they found out the janitor's closet had a lock on the inside and Rachel didn't have a gag reflex, and when he accidentally tried one of Rachel's special brownies that Santana had given her. He wasn't into drugs, but he did enjoy the loose feeling that had fallen over him and how giggly he got. Plus, it was nice that Rachel had made him some banana bread when he got the munchies.

When he made it to the stacks, Finn quietly called out Rachel's name. "Rachel? Where are you?"

As he continued down the row searching for Rachel he started to get nervous. It was quiet, so quiet that he was afraid if they made noise the librarian would surely find them.

"I'm glad to see you pulled the stick out of your ass and decided to join me." Rachel's voice came from behind him when he made it to the end of the row. He turned around and she stepped back into the shadow cast from the lack of working lights. Finn followed her into the darkness. "You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to get fucked in the stacks," she informed him.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Rach."

"It'll just be a quickie, Finn. We'll be fine if you stop stalling and get over here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Her hands trailed down his chest to find his button and fly, deftly undoing both, before slipping inside and finding his cock. He was half hard already. "I'm glad to see my idea with my panties worked."

"You're lucky I enjoy a wet pair of your sexy underwear," he replied before mashing his lips on Rachel's again and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly as he pressed her back against the shelf until his hand slid up her inner thigh to cup her hot mound. Rachel groaned louder as he caressed her soft skin until a sudden thought made him groan for different reasons. "I don't have a condom."

"We don't need one. I'm on the pill," Rachel tried to continue but Finn pulled away and looked at her incredulously.

"If you're on the pill why have we been using condoms this whole time?" He was a bit scandalized.

Rachel placed her hands on his shoulders and shrugged. "Condoms dull the sensation a bit. I thought it would help you last longer until you were able to learn some control. As much as I enjoyed our first time together, you came really fast."

"You came before I did."

"I was excited! I was finally cracking your chastity belt open and it had been awhile. Every time since though, who has been the first to come?" She looked at him accusingly. "But we don't need one so let's go. The longer we wait the higher chance someone will catch us." Rachel pulled Finn's face back to hers and they were off again.

Finn had never been so keyed up. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he lifted Rachel and she tightened her legs around his waist. It was almost a religious experience pushing into Rachel and feeling nothing against his skin but her silky walls wrapping around his thick cock. Rachel had been right about condoms dulling things. She felt even better than usual and it was making it hard to concentrate on anything but the friction as he swiftly pumped in and out of her making the books behind her rattle against one another. The whole unit shook as he slammed into her and she gripped the closest shelf she could reach to keep herself from slipping.

Her hips rolled and met his every time, their bodies seemingly fitting together like puzzle pieces. He couldn't believe he was actually having sex without a condom in the stacks at the public library with Rachel Berry. Sometimes it still boggled his mind that he had even caught the attention of Rachel much less got to have sex with her regularly. They came from two totally and completely different social circles and didn't seem to have much in common besides a love of vintage cars, music, and sex but they worked for some reason and loved each other and that was all Finn cared about. At the beginning of the school year, if anyone had told him that he, loser and giant nerd Finn Hudson, would fall in love with and be loved in return by Rachel Berry, one of the school's sexiest and most notorious trouble makers, he'd have told them they were insane. At the beginning of the year he wouldn't have wanted to be with Rachel, but his feelings had changed and now he couldn't imagine being without her.

He was going to come soon, he was sure of it, but Rachel's comment about him always being first was sticking in his mind. It wasn't fair to her that she always had to catch up to him. No, he _would_ hold off until Rachel was good and satisfied before allowing himself to feel the sweet release.

Finn removed his hand from Rachel's bare ass and around to her pelvis to place his hand on her body. His thumb found her nub and he began circling it slowly as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She whined and he swallowed it, moaning himself when he felt her tighten around his cock.

"Are you close?" he breathed out, trying his best to hold on.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Mhm, I'm so close, Finn. Just a little longer. Go faster."

At her request, Finn slammed into her faster, shaking the book shelf even more behind her until he could finally feel her convulsing against his chest. She pulsed around his cock, her body basically milking him as he let go himself.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck…" he said in a low groan as he continued to pump and shoot his load inside her. He had never felt so happy and exhausted in his life. When he was finished he started to slide out of her but she held him tighter.

"No, you can't yet," she warned in a whisper.

"Why?"

"It'll make a mess."

Then it clicked. He hadn't worn a condom. Of course it would make a mess. "We didn't really think this through did we?"

"I forgot to take into account the mess. You tend to come a lot heavier and longer than Noah did." Finn felt a sudden swell of pride.

"Are you saying I'm better than Puck?"

"Yes. But right now, this is not good." She could already feel him going soft inside her. Soon his cum was going to seep out of her and onto the floor. Rachel looked around trying to think. "There's a bathroom on this floor! We can go there!"

"You want me to carry you to the bathroom with my pants around my ankles?" They both looked down to see that Finn's pants had in fact fallen to his ankles. "Why don't you just use your underwear?"

He looked down to see her black panties sticking out of his pocket. Trying to maneuver himself down to grab them without slipping out of Rachel was a task and a half but he managed to grab the material and slip it between their bodies. He held them against her opening as he pulled out and watched as his cum began to drip out of her.

"Have you done that with Puck or your first boyfriend?"

"You mean sex without a condom?" Finn nodded. "Yeah, with Puck. He was the reason I went on birth control because he doesn't like using them. Unlike Santana, I'm not okay with just pulling out."

"Oh," Finn replied, disappointment in his voice. He pulled his boxers back up over his free junk then bent down to grab his pants while Rachel cleaned herself off then slipped her panties back on.

"You sound disappointed."

He shrugged and sank down onto the floor. "I guess I am a little bit. You have so much more experience than me and…"

Rachel sat next to him and stroked his face. "And what?"

"Well…what's my first with you? I wasn't your first kiss or your first boyfriend, I didn't take your virginity, I wasn't the first guy you didn't use a condom with. I feel like I come in second or lower with everything with you. It just doesn't seem even." He put his arms on his knees and dipped his head.

"Finn, you don't come in second. So maybe you aren't my first with those things but you know what you are first with? You're the first man I've ever loved. You're the first man I've ever made love to. You're the first man I could ever see having a future with. I love you, Finn. It doesn't matter who was first or second. What matters is who I am with now…you. You're the only one I want to be with, Finn." She lifted his head and turned his face so he'd look at her. "Do you believe me?"

The corner of his lips turned up. "Yeah, I do. I love you too, Rachel. A lot."

"I love you too." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Thanks for following me."

Finn smiled wider. "It was fun."

"And we didn't get caught." She leaned forward and gave Finn a kiss. "We should go. My underwear is all crusty now."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel smiled flirtatiously at him. She stood up and helped pull Finn to his feet before pushing him back against the shelves and playing with the buttons on his plaid shirt. "My dads are going to be gone this weekend; visiting some friends in Indiana. I'll have the house to myself. Did you want to spend the weekend with me?"

Finn's mouth twitched into a smile as he tried to contain his excitement. "Yeah, that'd be great. Like, the whole weekend?"

"Yeah, you can come over after school Friday and stay until Sunday night…you know, if you can."

"I'm sure Artie could cover for me. He owes me for when I paid for his World of Warcraft account."

Rachel just shook her head at him as she took his hand and they headed back to their table. "You are such a nerd."

"You don't seem to mind." He put his arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her close.

That Friday, Finn picked Rachel up from her house in his truck to take her to school so he could drive her home. The school day dragged because all he wanted to do was get to Rachel's to spend some quality alone time with her. Whenever they had a chance to be together it almost always was rushed and when it wasn't they were usually in the dirty shop surrounded by beat up old cars. It would be nice to finally not have to rush their love making sessions and actually make love in a soft comfortable bed instead of on a few blankets in the bed of his truck or the office of the garage.

When he met Rachel at her locker at the end of the day, he couldn't manage to keep his hands to himself. He pressed her back against the lockers as his hand skimmed along the sliver of skin between her mini skirt and the low cut shirt she had worn to school that day. "I'm so ready to get out of here."

"Me too. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you coming over since the library. I even bought something special for the occasion."

"I can't wait to see what it is." Just as he was about to lean down to kiss his girlfriend a voice called his attention.

"Hey Frankenteen, how's it feel to be the 10,000th customer?" Josh Coleman, the sophomore rugby captain asked as he walked past.

"Hey asshole, how's it feel to have a tiny dick?" he replied more confidently than he felt. He was used to having the jocks torment him and would usually just ignore them, but when they started going after his girlfriend, he would not stand for that.

Josh turned around and walked back toward Finn, trying to act tough to make up for his short stature. "I don't know, you tell me."

Rachel laughed as she pushed off the lockers and stood between Finn and Josh firmly. "Oh honey, clearly you've never seen the monster Finn is packing below the belt," she added, making Finn's cheeks flame red.

"Why would I have? I'm not gay unlike your boyfriend."

"Do you listen to yourself when you speak? Because that makes absolutely no sense, you moron."

"Well obviously you've never seen what I'm carrying around. If you want I can let you blow me in my backseat? I heard you're into sucking cock."

Rachel glanced down then back up into his face. "You are a sad little man and I'd sooner rip my own eyeballs out than even look at your shriveled pencil dick. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a boyfriend to fuck the brains out of unlike you who will be going home to jerk off to your Playboys." Rachel turned on her heel and made a show of kissing Finn in front of the jocks standing around until they finally left.

"I'm sorry about that," Finn mumbled against Rachel's lips. "They're trying to get to me. He should never have said that about you."

"Finn, I deal with that crap all the time. Having the reputation I do, it's not exactly new for me. This isn't because of you. Now, let's go. We've got better things to do than talk about dicks like him. I'd rather be on yours." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and grabbed her bag from her locker. "Come on."

Twenty minutes later, the amorous couple was running up the stairs to Rachel's room, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. When they made it, Rachel threw herself down onto her bed and Finn hopped on over her. He kissed her hotly as he pressed his body against hers while her hands shoved his boxers down. She used her feet to push them lower until he kicked them off. Having already freed herself of her panties, Finn dropped his hips between her thighs and skimmed his growing erection along Rachel moistening slit.

Rachel slipped her hand between them to run along his length and guide him inside her. She cried out when he buried himself deep. "Oh God, Finn…" she moaned as he began thrusting back and forth, picking up speed. Rachel bucked her hips against his and gripped her bed spread as Finn kissed and nipped at her neck.

Since their first time, Finn had become quite adept at making Rachel squirm in delight. Though he usually came first, he always made sure to take care of Rachel too. He loved the sounds she made when she was coming, how his name fell from her lips, the little gasps and loud cries of yes, yes, yes. She was the best kind of instrument he could ever play and working her up was the best music he could ever hear.

He sat up still inside her and gripped her sides to lift her up to sit on his thighs. She crossed her ankles around his back and ran her hands over the wide span of skin. Her nails dug into his flesh and he kissed her shoulder as they moved their hips against each other. Finn brushed her hair away from her neck and trailed his kisses up her throat until he was below her ear. In a deep voice, Finn proclaimed his feelings for Rachel again, "I love you."

"God, I love you too," Rachel replied before releasing a guttural moan and nearly flopping out of Finn's arms. "Holy fuck!" He had hit the right spot and Rachel bowed back as Finn held her in his arms. Her breasts bounced as he pumped into her and he lifted her back up to press his face between them. Finn sucked on her skin, taking a breast between his lips and laving his tongue over her.

He moaned wantonly as Rachel's fingers slid through his hair and she rubbed her clit against his body when she down thrust on his cock. "You're so tight," he said, bucking his hips again.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, fuck, I'm gonna-aaaaahhh!" Rachel yelled when her orgasm hit. She slipped off Finn's body before he could come himself and panted wildly as he sat between her still parted legs. "You're getting much better at lasting longer."

"Yeah, but I'd still like to come now."

Rachel pushed up onto her elbows and took Finn's cock in her hand, stroking him a few times. She shifted her body so she was laying on her stomach giving Finn a perfect view of her ass as he sat with one leg folded and the other straight out. Her eyes darted up to look in Finn's before she glanced back to his length right in front of her. She gripped him in her hand and started sucking on his balls, making her way up to his tip slowly. Finn leaned back on his hands and watched as his awesome girlfriend gave him a fantastic blowjob. Rachel had a natural talent when it came to all things dealing with her mouth and her prowess at blowjobs was one of his favorites.

She took her time licking and sucking, lightly kissing his heated skin, caressing his shaft, until he was finally coming. Usually she pulled away and just let him come in her hand but this time she didn't pull her mouth away as he spilled out onto her tongue. She swallowed a few times, only removing her mouth from his body when he completely soft again.

Rachel sat up and crawled into Finn's lap for some intimacy when she was finished. "How do you feel?" she asked quietly wanting to hear how good she made him feel. She loved knowing she was the only one who had ever given him pleasure like that.

Finn took a few shallow breaths before answering. "Fantastic."

"Good," she said with a smile.

Over the course of the two and a half days Finn had spent with Rachel, they had made some very dirty memories in every room of the house besides Rachel's dads' room. He couldn't look at a surface at Rachel's without thinking about skin and teeth and the sweet smell of sex. He actually kind of felt bad that Rachel's dads would sit on the couch or cook in the kitchen not knowing just what had gone down on those cushions and on the countertops. He had managed to destroy the sexy teddy Rachel had bought to model for him with his zest for her when they fucked her from behind on the stairs.

As their weekend drew to a close as her dads would be back by eight that Sunday, Finn found himself pushing Rachel up against her shower wall, skimming his fingers along her wet skin as she rubbed her center against his thigh and dug her nails into his shoulders. His teeth had just left a bite mark on her clavicle when Rachel started speaking.

"So, I know it's not…oh God…" she whined when she rubbed her clit the right way, shivering in his arms, "it's not really either of our thing but…" she whined again, "Snow Ball. D'you wanna…go with me?"

Finn stopped working on giving Rachel her fifth hickey just over her breast and looked into her penetrating chocolate eyes. She was actually serious.

"The winter dance?"

"Yeah. I know you said you generally try to avoid potentially awkward social situations but it could be fun."

"But you hate school dances."

Rachel shrugged indifferently. "I don't really _hate_ them. I've honestly never been to one. Noah and Santana aren't exactly big on formal events. Noah always prefers to spend the evening in the backseat of his car having sex. That's where I spent homecoming this year and prom last year. We don't have to go if you really don't want. It was just an idea."

Finn watched Rachel's face fall and knew that it meant a lot more to her than she was letting on. Though he never attended school functions if he didn't have to in an effort to avoid torment and slushies, he had a feeling he needed to attend this one for her.

"That's the Saturday before winter break right?"

Hope sprang to Rachel's features. "Yes."

"I guess I'll have to find me a suit then."

Rachel bit her lip trying to hold back her joy. "Are you saying you'll go?"

"Yeah, we can go."

Rachel squealed and molded herself even tighter to Finn's body. She kissed him furiously and jumped up to wrap her legs around his middle. They frenziedly began making love again as Finn slid into her and gripped her ass to move her up and down on his length.

By the time they exited the shower, both were quite pruny and exhausted. But the adrenaline began pumping again when they moved from her bathroom into her bedroom.

"Rachel? Sweetie, we're home!" her father Hiram called from downstairs.

Rachel's eyes bugged out of her head and it would have been pretty hilarious if Finn wasn't so terrified. Though her fathers knew that their little girl wasn't that innocent as they were familiar with some of her antics, that didn't mean Rachel or Finn wanted them to find them just getting out of the shower together after a weekend of crazy sex. Rachel threw Finn's clothes at him and told him to stay upstairs until she texted that it was safe for him to leave before giving him a linger kiss and throwing on her robe to head off her dads downstairs. Fortunately, Rachel's house was large enough that he had been able to escape unscathed and without their knowledge. Luckily he had also had the foresight not to park in their driveway but down the street a little ways.

When he arrived home, he asked Kurt about where he could find a nice suit sending him into a frenzy. He had been dying to dress Finn ever since they had been married into a family and now Finn was giving him free reign over his wardrobe. Needless to say, Kurt was excited.

In the three weeks leading up to Snow Ball, Finn had kind of been dreading the event. When Artie had gone the year before after Brittany Pierce asked him as a joke, he had ended up humiliated and covered in slushies and silly string. Finn knew Rachel wasn't trying to humiliate him by asking him to go with her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't end up that way. It seemed it didn't matter what he did, if he wasn't on a sports team and enjoyed collecting action figures, he would always have a big bull's eye on his back, even having Rachel on his arm.

But it was because of Rachel that he was going through with it.

When he picked her up from her house, he was expecting to be knocked over by how good she would look but honestly, he wasn't expecting to be completely flattened. It seemed like she had basically painted herself with some silver and glitter with how tight and transparent her dress was. It was so short he was sure if she bent over he'd be able to see everything and the sparkly ruby red five inch pumps were really helping make her legs look even longer and leaner than usual. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

"Wow, Rachel…you look…amazing. More than amazing," he stated, unable to tear his eyes away from her body. It didn't help that her hair was in an updo thus exposing her strapless shoulders, chest and back.

"Hot damn, Finn. You clean up very nicely." While Finn was enamored of Rachel, she was completely taken aback by how hot her boyfriend looked in his suit. Gone was the nerdy boy who only wore novelty t-shirts and black rimmed glasses to read and play video games. Standing before her was a sexy man who looked absolutely ravishing in an all black suit, black button down, and a shiny grey tie to match her dress. His hair was even tamed for once.

Finn blushed at her compliment and looked down at his attire. "Kurt picked it out. He said it looked good on me and he is the fashionista in the family."

"Well Kurt is very right." She sauntered up to Finn and wrapped her arms around his body to give him a kiss. It didn't even take that much effort to reach his lips with her heels. "Did you know that for a female, men in great suits are basically like women in sexy lingerie? I don't think you have any idea just what you're doing to me right now."

"Do we have to go to this dance? We could always skip it and just go right to the hotel…"

"You got a hotel?" Rachel asked in surprise. Then she softened and spoke sweetly. "You got a hotel. That's so sweet, Finn."

"I thought we'd just make the night really special. I know it's only Snow Ball but you sounded so upset when you said Puck never took you to a dance. I wanted to make sure you had a good time."

Rachel hugged him tighter and kissed him again, her foot popping up as he ran his hands down to her ass. Unfortunately that was the moment her dads decided to enter with the camera to take pictures.

"What in the hell?" Leroy started when he saw what Rachel was wearing. "You are not leaving the house in that, Rachel. No way!"

"But Dad, this is my dress."

"What happened to that cute navy blue one we saw at Macy's?" Hiram added.

"You mean the one that covered every inch of me from my neck to my feet?"

"Yeah, that was a nice dress."

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Dads, this dress is fine."

"Rachel I can see your nipples through it!" Leroy yelled.

She looked down and scoffed. "You cannot see my nipples through it. There's lining there. I don't have another dress to wear, so I'm wearing this one."

Leroy scoffed now. "You have other, less revealing dresses upstairs. Go change or you're not going at all."

Rachel's jaw set into a hard line as she stared at her fathers before storming off upstairs leaving Finn alone with both of them. He had met them both before of course but it was still pretty awkward when he ended up alone with them.

The men just stood around in a tense silence.

"So how's school going?" Leroy asked eventually, trying to make some conversation.

"Pretty good. I finally finished applying to all the colleges I've been considering."

Hiram and Leroy looked at each other nodding approvingly. "What schools did you apply to?" Hiram asked. "Rachel applied to a few in New York and Los Angeles."

"Well, I'm still not sure what I want to do when I graduate so I just picked some with majors that seemed appealing. I really just want to get out of Lima more than anything so I applied to like NYU and UCLA, American University, Texas A&M, UMass and Boston University and a few others. Ms. Pillsbury said my grades and SAT scores were good enough that I could possibly get in to some of them."

"Is this more suitable?" Rachel's voice lulled as she sauntered down the stairs. She was wearing a satin plumb colored floor length gown that still hugged her curves but was much less revealing. It had one shoulder strap and an open back with sequins under the ruched bodice. She looked like a Greek goddess in it.

"Still not sure about that open back but it's better. At least no one will be able to see your reproductive organs now," Hiram commented.

Finn choked a little and began coughing at Hiram's words. "Okay, come on Finn, let's go before we miss it," she said with a tone toward her fathers.

"We didn't even get any pictures!"

"Fine, a few then we really need to go."

Although she acted like she was annoyed by her fathers taking a gazillion pictures of her and Finn, he could tell that Rachel was actually eating it up. She posed and smiled brightly for each photo and when Finn caught a glimpse of them before they finally left, it looked like they had just taken part in a legit photo shoot. Rachel was just that gorgeous.

As they exited her house, her fathers waving from the door, she squealed when she saw the limo Finn had rented. "Finn! You really didn't need to do this! It's too much!"

"It's okay. Burt works on these limos sometimes so they gave me a good deal for the night." The driver who had been waiting for them opened the door after a pleasant 'good evening' and Finn helped Rachel inside. Once they were both comfortable and the partition was up, Rachel sighed and pulled her fancy wrap off her shoulders.

"Thank God, now I can take this thing off," she said as she began pulling the strap of the gown down her shoulder, exposing her bare breasts and as it slid further down her tiny silver thong.

"What are you doing?" Finn was shocked but he had to admit, a naked Rachel was never unwelcome.

"I bought my silver dress specifically for this occasion. This dress is what I wore as a bridesmaid at my cousin's wedding. It's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I want to wear my silver dress." As she slipped the purple dress down her body, Finn saw her silver dress tied around her leg. He also saw a flask situated around her other thigh.

"Why do you have a flask?"

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Well, obviously they don't allow alcohol into the dance. I have to sneak it in somehow. Have you ever had punch and peach schnapps? It's delicious." She smoothed out her silver dress and slipped it back on, adjusting her boobs in the cups and making sure her flask was high enough on her thigh she could hide it. It was going to be difficult with how short the dress was, but she would manage.

A few minutes later they arrived at school to find couples milling about outside waiting in line to enter the gymnasium. Most girls were in long formal gowns not too unlike the one Rachel had been wearing before and were shooting her dirty looks due to the nature of her dress and how it was capturing the attention of their male companions. Unfortunately they happened to fall in line just behind Quinn Fabray and her date.

"Wear clothes much?" Quinn sneered at Rachel when she eyed her up and down.

"Hypocritical much? I saw those pictures Noah took of you while you had your little illicit rendezvous with him."

Quinn's eyes widened, clearly knowing what she was referring to, but denying it ferociously. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never date the scum you attract."

"Hey Quinn, how about you just shut up and move forward?" Finn said, trying to get the girls to stop fighting before they could really start.

"I'm sorry, did you just address me? _You_ do not talk to me. You only speak when spoken to and I did not speak to you, so you shut up!"

"Quinn, honey-"

"You shut up too!" she screeched at her date.

The girls went back to ignoring each other until they were finally inside the school and could separate.

"Come on, Finny, let's dance!" Rachel demanded over the pounding beat of Poker Face blaring through the speakers.

Now he really remembered why he hated dances. Rachel tried to force Finn's body to move but he was so embarrassed by his lack of coordination he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I'll just stand here and you can dance around me," he suggested as Rachel pulled on his hands to try to make him dance.

"Finn! That's no fun! I want you to dance with me. You dance in glee club. Why can't you dance here?" She pouted at him but started to smile when he began to move his hips a little to the beat. He couldn't believe she was making him dance.

"You're lucky our extra dance rehearsals helped us get to Regionals otherwise this would be _really_ embarrassing." He smiled at Rachel until he saw some Cheerios pointing and laughing at him.

Rachel could see his face fall and looked back to find the girls laughing. "Don't worry about them, Finn. Just focus on me." Then Rachel moved closer and placed Finn's hands on her ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were on the floor for a few fast songs, Rachel grinding against him and making him wish he was wearing a cup or something to keep from feeling her lady bits against his dick, when a surprising face showed up.

"You seriously brought Sasquatch to Snow Ball?" Santana yelled at them over the roar of the music and crowd.

"Santana! What are you doing here? You never come to dances."

"Brittany wanted to come so I'm here. She really just wanted to dance but since there aren't any clubs in this Podunk hole, here we are!" Santana took a swig of the punch in her hand. "I already spiked the punch bowl so we're good to go."

"I could use a drink!" She took Finn's hand and followed Santana over to the punch bowl to get them both cupfuls of the vodka infused concoction. "How'd you get it past Sylvester?"

"She's distracted by Puckerman."

"Noah's here?"

"Yeah, has two blonde, big boobed, bimbos on each arm."

"He brought two dates?" Finn asked a little in awe.

"No, two on each arm. He brought four. God, aren't you supposed to be smart?"

Rachel looked a little upset to hear this. "I wonder why he brought four random girls but he never brought me."

"I think he's _still_ jealous. He still can't believe you picked this T-Rex over him so when he heard you were gonna be here, he reacted."

Just then Puck showed up with his four dates. "Ladies, some livations? My good friend Santana here has provided the Goose."

"The word you're looking for is libation," Finn supplied earning a glare from Puck. "It was an SAT word."

"Was I asking you, Potato Head? No! So shut the fuck up!"

"Rachel, would you like to dance?" Finn asked Rachel in an attempt to exit the area. He really didn't want to stick around Puck. Rachel nodded and allowed Finn to whisk her out to the dance floor where they slow danced to Someone Like You.

Finn rested his head on top of Rachel's as she folded her arms around his neck after placing his hands on her hips. They swayed gently until Rachel pulled her head back to look up at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry Noah is still such a jerk to you. You don't deserve it."

"I think Santana is right. He's jealous that you picked a nerdy loser like me over him."

"You aren't a loser, Finn. A nerd definitely, but not a loser. You're going to make it out of here and make something of yourself. The real losers are the ones who can't see that someday they'll be working for you."

"I still don't get why you wanted me, but I'm glad you did."

"You were a tough nut to crack, but I've never been one to back down from a challenge. I'm just happy you decided to let me love you. I love my giant nerd."

"And I love my little bad girl."

Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's and as they kissed, the world seemed to fade away until it was only them…a bad girl and her nerd.


End file.
